


Learning to Breathe

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner is Jane Foster's Father, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Protective Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you fall, and get back up. You fall, get back up, and learn to breathe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you ask her yet, Jerk? I remember a time when you wouldn't have hesitated asking out a beautiful woman."

Bucky rolls his eyes into his beer, and lets out a deep sigh. "She's taken, Punk. In case you've forgotten. I don't do that."

"She's barely taken."

"Still taken."

Steve laughs, and leans over to kiss his boyfriend. "You know I'm teasing. Bringing her into this, it's a lot to take on. Even for someone as nice as Jane. She'll come around when she's ready."

"Why do I have to make the first move? She terrifies me! She's so smart! And her father turns into a big, green giant! You're Captain Fucking America! He trusts you! All you have to do is give your Captain America eyes, and the world melts into a puddle, Punk."

"We agreed on this. I'm the closer!."

"So you get to have sex with her first? No way. No fucking way. She's mine first, if I have to go through this. God that woman is terrifying. Beautiful, but terrifying."

"Just go talk to her," Steve runs a hand through his boyfriend's hair, still long, he loved it long. "I'll be a reinforcement, if I think ya need it."

Bucky sighs, and stands up, flashes an irritating look at his boyfriend, and moves to the edge of the room, where he sees Jane talking Science with Betty. He shakes his head ruefully. Their girl was a smart one. Beautiful, smart, terrifying. "Dance?" He holds his arm out to her, and she's breathless. Her dark eyes dance at the sight of him, and she makes her excuses to Betty, and lets him lead her to dance floor, her long dress accenting her lean body, her heels making her three inches taller. 

"Where's Thor?"

"Not here. He couldn't make it. I guess political events happen in Asgard more often than not," she rolls her eyes, then sighs. "I figured he'd be here. Darcy is pretty important to him, never mind that she married Tony fucking Stark. He should be here."

"Being a Prince I'm guessing is hard work."

"Except that he renounced his title."

"He's still a Prince, Jane. There's always going to be something that he needs to attend to."

"I know that. Believe me. I know that."

He spins her, admiring the way the dress sways around her body, then pulls her close. 

"You're a good dancer, James."

"I'm good at a lot of things, love. You just don't know it yet."

She's blushing, he can feel her skin heat up in his arms, and he smirks. Ok. So she's not completely unaffected. 

"How are things going with you and Steve? I think it's great you two found each other. I'm sort of jealous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, two of the world's greatest men are in a relationship with one another, leaving the world two less men for us single women."

"I don't think you're single doll."

"Well you thought wrong. He dumped me. My dad wants to kill him. I should let him. But that would be entirely too unladylike."

He smiles, and shoots a secretive smile over at Steve as the music stops, and she pulls away from him, but not before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Go back to your boyfriend, James. Thanks for the dance. I appreciate it." She's walking away, and he's too tongue tied to stop her, when Steve is at his side. 

"What happened?"

"She's single."

"So. That's good for us right? I mean. It was difficult when Thor was in the picture."

"I don't think she sees our relationship like that. I don't think she sees it as a potential trio."

"Well then, we'll just have to convince her."

 

 

Jane smiles at the two men, gorgeous men, as they shared a dance. She pops up next to her father who's nursing some punch and wraps an arm around his waist. 

"Doing ok, Sweet Pea?"

"I'm doing alright, dad. I'm happy for Darcy."

"I was talking about something else entirely, and I think you know it."

"I do know it."

"This is your clever way of telling your old man to butt out?"

"No. This is my clever way of telling my daddy that I love him, and thanks for caring for me, but I'm a big girl now. I can handle a break up. I'll be ok. And I promise that if I need you, I'll absolutely talk to you. I have before, you know this."

He nods, and sighs. "Sometimes I forget you've practically raised yourself. That's my fault."

"Not your fault dad."

"You're too kind to your old man."

"You're not that old."

He laughs, a real laugh, that has Betty next to him, sighing in relief. Only Jane can get him to laugh like this. Jane can make him forget who he has become, and focus on who he is as a whole. The past two weeks have been hell on him, simply for the fact that his little girl was hurt. Nothing angered him more than that. But she was here now. Happy, real, breathtaking, looking so much like her mother. His lost love who so dearly wanted to keep this child after everyone, including himself, had tried persuading her to give the child away. Adoption. They were so young. But she insisted, and he followed her wishes after a very difficult birth. She was too weak to even hold her. He helped her. She shouldn't go and not hold the most important person in her life. Jane Elisabeth, was her mother's daughter, and her father's heart. 

He didn't pretend not to notice the two soldiers staring at her throughout the night, nor did he pretend not to know, what they wanted out of their relationship. If they wanted that they'd have to talk to her. He raised her to be a strong, independent woman. But he'd be damned if anything would happen and they didn't talk to him first. He nods at Steve, and Steve's eyes widen in understanding, before he turns back to Bucky, and Bruce leads his daughter onto the dance floor.

"One of these days, I'll be dancing with you at your own wedding. I'm just not sure how I feel about that yet."

She laughs, and looks up into his eyes, he sees Elisabeth. His first love. "I think you have a while dad."

"Not long enough," he mummers into her hair, and kisses the top of her head. "Not long enough, sweet pea."

 

That night she's in her bed, smiling at the memories of her best friend getting married, until tears fill her eyes, realizing everything she's lost. Sobs wreck her body as she cries for the past four years of her life, and the fact that she's never felt more alone. 

Most of all, she cries. Just cries.

She finally cries.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people. Three hearts to protect.

Steve tried to pretend that meeting up with Jane on her morning run was just a coincidence, but seeing that he has her route memorized, along with the way his heart pounded when he catches up to her, he can't lie to himself any longer. The girl was his Kryptonite, and in a world where nearly everything was accepted as ok, mainly his relationship with Bucky, things had definitely changed since 1944. 

 

If Jane hears his heart pounding through his chest, she's too nice to say anything. So they run, and when he thinks she can't possible last much longer they run some more. They make it back to the tower before he realizes they haven't said anything, he holds the door open for her, and she thanks him on the way in, nodding nicely at the guard, before flashing their ID's, and they make their way to the elevators. 

 

"We didn't see you at the welcome back supper last night. We missed you. Darcy asked, I'm sure you'll see her today."

She's leaning against the back wall of the elevator, staring at the ceiling as it rises to their floor. The tower is home to the Avengers and their close family units only, with the Stark's on the top level in the penthouse. The communal level is just below that, followed by Banner's level that he shares with Jane, naturally, he gets that single floor alone with his friendship with Tony, and Jane's friendship with Darcy. Rhodey lives there too, when he's in town, which is hardly ever. 

The floor below them was suited for Bucky and Steve, mainly for the sound proofed walls. The serum had it's benefits, super hearing wasn't one of them. Natasha also lived on the level. Clint and his family when they were in town also stayed on that floor. Wanda, Scott, Vision, and Sam took the floor below them, as well as the newly appointed Avenger Scott Lang. 

"I talked to her last night. Told her I wasn't coming."

He waits for her to say more, and when it's clear she's not going to he starts to worry. Any wrong movie by either of them, and they could lose her before they even had her. He refused to be the reason why if that ever happened. What they wanted with her was too precious. What she could give to them, even more so. Both men, knew they were missing something in their life that they found in her. The way she laughs, the way she talks, the way she bites her bottom lip when she's in the middle of a difficult problem, even the way she'd chug a beer and watch a baseball game with them on a an hot afternoon, and not be bothered when they began to get a little too amorous with each other.

Jane accepted him and Bucky the way they were. She was happy for them, even arranged their first night out. Frowned at anyone who dared frown at them. Their relationship was just as much hers as it was theirs. It was so simple and easy, and nothing Steve ever pictured before in his life. 

The decision to bring a third in was a surprising, to both of them. Though they were openly gay, as Jane would say with the biggest grin on her face, they both still were attracted to women. The first and only suggestion both of them had was Jane. It was much more difficult when she was still with Thor. She was unattainable. Now that she wasn't though, they wanted that taste more than they ever had before. 

Sex became about what they wanted to do with her, creating positions they'd utilize with her as a the third, as much as it was about the two of them attaining their completion. And as much as they love each other, they were ready to open their hearts for one more. A woman who didn't laugh at them, and who cared for more than just their looks, and strength, and job titles. 

She hated their job titles. 

Before he knows it, they're at his floor, and he doesn't want to leave her like this. Not when she looks so upset. "Come eat breakfast with us. Go shower, then come back down. Bucky is amazing at waffles," nevermind that he absolutely hated to make them. "We can talk. We're friends right?"

She stares at him, and it's as if she looks right through him. He almost wonders if she's even heard him, before she nods, and he breathes out the breath he didn't know he's been holding. 

"Thirty minutes, ok?"

"I'll be there."

 

"You gotta make waffles, Jerk," he pulls off the blankets off of his boyfriend, and slaps his bare ass, as Bucky hisses at the chill and reaches for the comforter again. 

"Too early, Punk. Go to bed."

"It's six o'clock."

"I repeat. Too early," his voice is muffled by his pillow, and Steve laughs. 

"Fine, fine. Don't make the waffles, never mind that Jane's going to be here in twenty minutes wanting one of your famous waffles I've bragged to her about." That got his attention, and he rolls over, still half asleep. 

"What did you do, Punk?"

"Went runnin' with our girl this morning."

"Shit, she's another you? God, what did I do?"

"You love us. Waffles?"

"Only for her. I'm only doing this for her."

"I know you are," he smirks as he heads into the bathroom to take a quick shower, and hears Bucky scramble out of bed and throw on some clothes.

 

The waffles smelt amazing, as Jane knocks on the door to the guys apartment, and is surprised when Bucky opens it automatically, and pulls her in for a hug. "Heard Steve got a hug this morning already. I needed one."

He's strong, really strong. And dangerous. And just simply amazing. A part of her realizes she may have had a tiny crush on the man before, but that deflated when she found out about him and Steve. Really they were a great couple. They'd been through so much. And even if she could, she'd never do anything about that simple little infatuation. Steve meant the world to her. Bucky was one of her best friends. "He hasn't gotten one today, yet," her giggle is soothing to her soul.

Suddenly he wants to make her all the waffles she wants, and he leads her to the kitchen, and helps her into the stool. "So you and I need to talk, beautiful. I already have to deal with feeding Steve after his morning runs. I'm not a morning person. At all. It's not natural. So if you want fed, and you need to run, which you don't because you look amazing, unlike that asshole in there-"

"I heard that!" 

"YOU WERE MEANT TO," he turns back to Jane. "Can you make your runs around ten o'clock. Like when the sun is out? I'd be happy to feed you then." He puts a huge waffle on her plate, and chuckles quietly as her eyes bug out. A big serving for a tiny thing. "We got some fruit. You want some fruit?" She nods, and he happily indulges her, handing her some strawberries and blueberries, before sitting down with his own plate. Steve joins them and he snorts. "Fix your own damn plate, Punk." 

"I would run at ten o'clock, but I'm already at work then, and it's too humid and hot already at that time. I love running in the morning because then I don't have to worry about it for the rest of the day. These are fucking amazing, Bucky. Where'd you learn to make these?" 

"That's my secret, beautiful. And maybe someday, I'll tell ya'. Right now you worry about eating."

"I'm not sure I can eat this all."

"Eat what you can," Steve volunteers. "I'll finish it up."

Right. Super metabolism. Got it. She watches them interact with each other, without really interacting with each other. The easy way they moved together. Bucky passing Steve the syrup before he even asks. Steve handing Bucky his juice before he reaches across for his cup. "You two are adorable. I'm glad you're happy." She's faced with a couple of super soldier cheese grins with mouths full of food, and she shakes her head, before pushing her half-eaten plate to Steve and watches him plow through it with amusement, before standing up, and the soldiers are up, alert. 

"At ease boys. I've got to meet my dad before work. Thanks so much for breakfast. It was so good."

"You're welcome anytime."

She kisses them both on the cheek with a smile, and then she's gone. And the apartment feels empty. 

"She belongs her, Punk," he starts cleaning up her area, smiling as he pictures her sitting there, eyes bright from her run. "I want her here, with us. She's ours."

"We'll get her. Just gonna take some time."

 

Jane stares at the screen in front of her, and is vaguely aware that it's six o'clock, and her father has already left. Having no plans she decides to continue to work, until Darcy shows. 

"Been three weeks since I've been back, boss lady, and we haven't had time to talk!"

"Aren't you my boss now? Technically?"

"Technically, I'm married to your boss. And technically, Tony doesn't trust me with making decisions over all you smart people. Probably the smartest thing he's ever done in NOT putting me in charge. I'm in charge in the bedroom, all that matters," Darcy shoves her gently, mindful of the smaller women's size. "No complaints in the bedroom."

Jane laughs, and it's music to Darcy's ears. She hasn't really been around the last two months, and when Thor broke up with Jane a couple weeks before her wedding, there wasn't time to talk about it, and Jane was one of the strongest women she knew. She threw herself into her maid-of-honor duties, and really, Darcy felt bad that they hadn't even talked about it. 

She and Tony had talked about it, and while she was worried about what Jane's emotions, he was more interested in the fact of what he was going to do if Thor ever came back. He had assumed the big brother/uncle role in Jane's life, and having Bruce as a best friend, Tony was protective of Darcy, but he was extremely protective over Jane. She wasn't jealous. She knew Jane had been through a lot more in her life than she could ever imagine, and seriously she was glad now that Jane had somebody to look after her. She was even more glad that it was her husband. 

"You want to talk about Thor, don't you," Jane finally looks up from her screen, and laughs. "You're not a very good actress, and I knew the talk was coming. Seriously, I'm ok. I feel great, and independent, and healthy. I've been doing really good. I'm in a really good spot right now. I'm ok. I'm really ok."

"Doesn't make me hate him less, Jane. If it wasn't going to work he should've just said something."

"I think the warning signs were always there."

"Yeah," Darcy's sarcastic as she reaches over and flips the switch off, succeeding in wrapping up Jane's work for the evening. "I bet the really good sex was a good warning sign. Or every time he told you he loved you. Jane. He played you. I'm not sure he knows what that means. But he absolutely did. I just want you to be happy, Janie."

"I am happy. I promise, Darce," Jane leans in for a hug. "Now tell me about the honeymoon! You're still so tan!"

 

Jane was sitting in her bed typing out a paper for the lecture she was giving at Harvard University next week, when two super soldiers leaned against her door frame, arms crossed and legs crossed at the ankles, looking very, very smug. "I'm not even going to ask how you two got in. I am however going to bring this concern to Tony. What if I was showering, or dancing naked? Or both?" Bucky's grin widens, and she blushes. She's been doing that a lot around them lately. 

"Then we would cross hell and high water to view that show, beautiful," he's at her bed now, and scoops her over his shoulder carrying her out of her room, Steve following.

"What's that suppose to mean? I thought you were gay," she spits out, trying not to admire the way his ass moved when he walked, and yep, the crush was back. Even the tiny one she said she didn't feel for Steve as he watched them, amused. "I can walk. I'm not twelve."

"I like carrying you."

"Obviously."

"We've come to kidnap you Miss. For a movie night. With me and my man here. We needed someone who would cry with Steve at the sad parts."

"I don't cry!"

"You do too!"

"What are we watching?" Jane laughs at the two of them, the constant banter they share, so effortless, showing how at ease they are with each other. They told her once that they felt like they had to force their relationship back before the war. They loved each other, but it was forced. Now, now they knew so much about each other it was scary. It's all about that shared life experience thing Steve always like to talk about. 

"A Walk to Remember," they're at their apartment door, and Steve lets them in. "Don't laugh. We haven't seen it yet."

"Well get the tissues," she teases as he sits her down, and briefly she looks into his eyes and sees something else there. Something she can't explain, but it sends her tummy into chaos. "And maybe the wine." 

The movie was great. Made even better by the two men on either side of her, although they hogged the popcorn. By the time it was over, Steve volunteered to walk her home, and apparently by walk, he meant carry. 

"Bucky carried ya' earlier, sweet heart. My turn now."

"Why ya'll taking turns? I can walk just fine."

"Something as precious as you, shouldn't have to be on her feet all day," he sits her down at her door, and the air around them is electric. Made more so by the way he's stroking her cheek. "Get some sleep, sweet heart." He presses a gentle kiss to her lips, and she gasps. "We'll see you tomorrow." He walks away, and stares at her as he gets on the elevator. When he's gone, she banks it to the elevator, and makes her way up to the penthouse, praying that everyone is clothed properly. 

"Darcy. We need to talk. Now."

 

They're laying in bed, chests heaving after the session they just went through, thinking of the woman missing that would make their lives complete. "Maybe we should make some rules. You know. Like what would happen if this happens. And what to do when something else happens. That sort of thing," Bucky is the first to speak, and Steve's amazed that it's more than two words. Normally after sex, he's the longer to bring back to earth. But the need for Jane, for both of them was growing so strong with each new day that passed by. It'd been three weeks since he'd kissed her, and three weeks since Bucky has been trying to come up with some opportunity to do the same. Truth is, she was avoiding them both pretty hard, except for when she couldn't. Tony couldn't figure out how to keep them from her apartment, and gave up trying.

 

"What kind of rules," he pulls the smaller man in his arms, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Like. If we got into a fight, how would that affect her. And if one of us, if it were possible, were upset with her what we would do. Or what happens when somebody is gone? That sort of thing, you know. For when she's ready. When she has questions."

"Well if she doesn't stop avoiding us," Steve lets out a deep breath. "I think I made the move too early. God Buck, she's just so beautiful. I couldn't resist."

"I don't blame ya', punk. I woul'da done the same. I get the next one though. You're one ahead a' me."

Steve chuckles quietly. "Deal. But I don think we should talk to Bruce first, before anything happens. I don't want him to think this is just a game. She's pretty important to him."

"I thought the talk came before the proposal," Bucky raises an eyebrow, sitting up. "Not that that I'd complain about that either way. She's ours."

"Well think of how much easier a proposal talk would be if we talked to him about this first. Clear the air."

"Deal. You get to do the talkin' Punk. Nobody can resist the Captain America eyes. Well except Jane. I'm not sure where you went wrong there."

Steve laughs and pulls him close again, silencing him with a kiss, and flipping him onto his back. "Shut up, Jerk."

 

Pepper was amused watching Steve and James pace back and fourth outside of Bruce's lab, as they ate lunch together, as was their want lately. She nods to the scene outside the glass walls to her boyfriend, "What do they want? Do you know?"

"Jane. It's always Jane," Bruce shakes his head and watches the men slap at each other and point inside. 

"I don't understand."

"I think they want sort of a poly thing with her, I don't know. They've been interested in her for a while from what I can tell. Jane hasn't said anything about anything progressing."

"Would she talk to you about that sort of thing," she nods at the door, which Steve has finally managed to get open. She smiles at the young man, who's rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and Bucky nods at her politely.

"Ma'am."

"How are you, boys?"

"We're fine, ma'am. Um We were actually hoping to talk to, um Dr. Banner here."

She smiles in understanding, standing up until Bruce grabs her hand. "Stay. You're just as important to Jane. You're her mom. You should be here."

Steve's eyes widen and his face goes white, "You know it's about Jane."

"For America's greatest soldier and their greatest assassin, subtlety is not your strong point. I've been waiting for this talk for a while. Have a seat gentleman. We have beef and broccoli, kung pao chicken.The works. Help yourself."

"Thanks," the amount of worrying they spent this morning about this talk, they'd forgotten to eat. 

"So how would this work, boys? I think Bruce has the general idea, but I want to know. Jane has never been involved in something like this before. And she'd be the only girl. There's two of you, one of her. How do hope it will work?"

"Well, she would be the only woman. We don't want anyone else. We've thought about it carefully, both of us, and as much as we love each other, we love her too. She's been there for us, every step of the way through our relationship,she believed in us before we even did, and we hadn't realized how much we wanted her with us too. Every time she's with us and she has to leave, and it's an empty void we have to fill. We both want this so bad, but we figured we'd talk to Dr. Banner first, so he knew we weren't just playing with her emotions. We wouldn't do that. We'd never do that."

"What do you want with her that you can't have with each other," Bruce is calm, and somewhat amused at the good Captain stumbling over his words trying to appease him, though his respect for both soldiers was growing. 

"A life," Bucky's eyes are misty.

"What is a life without love," Pepper murmurs. 

"No life at all," Bruce nods his understanding. "You have my blessing to pursue this, whatever it is. If that's what you're asking for. Just know, I've got my eyes on you, and if you ever, ever mistreat her, in anyway, at all. I'll come after you. Has anything happened yet?"

"Well," Steve rubs the back of her head. "A kiss. Sort of. It took us both by surprise. But nothing else. I swear."

The men left with a promise to Bruce that they'd be back should their relationship with his daughter advance past the just dating stage, and Pepper and Bruce turned back to their food amused. 

"That went well."

"How are two men who can't get two words out around a pretty girl going to pull this off?"

Pepper giggles. "They'll have to practice. Jane will have fun with that. They're not as smooth as Thor. Which will be good, because she deserves to be swept off her feet and loved like a princess."

"She is a princess."

"Yes. She's our Princess," she moves into his lap, and kisses him softly. "I love you, Bruce Banner."

"Love you too."

 

Jane is eating lunch with Tony and Darcy who were in the middle of a first date argument. 

"I swear, I took you to that restaurant in Italy! I remember it!"

"You took me to a McDonald's at three in the morning, because the Avengers got called out when our actual date was supposed to take place! You woke me up, and stole me away under the cover of night!."

"A McDonald's? Why did you ever marry me?!"

"Let's not answer that question. Jane! What's been going on with you? Tony says you're not in the lab much these days."

Jane shrugs and takes a sip of her wine, "I've been teaching, a lot. Lectures and stuff at the University."

"You've been gone a lot. Bruce has been eating supper with us a lot, he says you've been traveling," Tony refills her glass, and continues. "You know the tower is your home, not his. And if he were to ever come back, he's got an entire team of super humans to go through, including your father, who, it's been said, beat him to a pulp once."

Jane giggles and it's a relief to her companions. As much as Tony is friends with Bruce, Jane has become like a daughter to him in the way of protection. It'd be weird to actually call her a daughter since he was now married to her best friend. But protection wise, he could do that. He could create security where Bruce couldn't. Jane was his sounding board. If he was having a work problem, she was the one he went to. She didn't judge him, she never judged. And when he started seeing Darcy in a new way, she encouraged them along. Jane had a tendency to put everyone's happiness before her own. She got hurt by it. Now he really wanted revenge. And since said man was no longer on earth, he'd get it by making her happy. Making damn sure that she was taken care of. 

Darcy raises her glass in a toast, and Jane and Tony follow. "To new beginnings, and family forever."

 

Jane couldn't breathe. The nightmare had been so real. The Aether wasn't destroyed and it was killing her. She screamed herself awake and had forgotten that she'd fallen asleep against Bucky as they watched a movie. The movie was still playing in the background, as he wrapped his arms around her, soothing her.

"Beautiful, it's just a dream. You're here now. Steve and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Why did they keep calling her that? Why were they so nice to her? They were in a relationship. They should be focusing on each other not her. 

Steve's at her back, rubbing it in soothing circles. "Breathe, baby. Just breathe."

Baby? That was new. She sits up shakily, the metal of Bucky's left arm, soothing against her heated skin. She needs a shower, she can almost feel the Aether, coursing through her blood, making her skin crawl. She needs a beer. She asks for one, and Steve gives it to her automatically. 

"Lay down, baby. Sleep. We're here now. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks boys," she curls into Bucky's side, letting Steve move in close beside her. She'd worry about the nickname later. Right now, in their arms, she felt safe. She could sleep.

 

"I love her, Punk. Like I can't even breathe without her here. I love you. I love her. We need her here."

Steve nods his understanding. The other night had been perfect, if not for her nightmare, but it gave them the excuse to hold her, to comfort her, just like they'd been dying to do for months now. "Holding her the other night, that was perfect. There's no other way to describe it. I love her too. I want her with us. She belongs with us. You know it. I know it. We just gotta give her time to catch up. She'll get there. We'll give her no room for doubt that she belongs with us. I promise."

Bucky nods, and stares out the window. "How do we do that?"

"By not giving her a chance to think about the negatives. By explaining ourselves to her, and being completely honest. By loving her."

"You should'a been a poet, Punk."

"Shut up, Jerk."

 

Jane is once again thrown over Bucky's shoulder. It seems like he does the dirty work in their relationship, she tells him this and he agrees. 

"Nothing dirty about this, beautiful. Just plain ol' exqusite beauty," he sits her down at their door, and stares at her a moment before running a finger down her cheek and pressing a kiss to her lips softly, and Jane's lady parts surmounts her confusion as she kisses back. He presses her into the door and takes what she gives, moaning in relief as her hands find their way around his waist. "So beautiful, so fucking beautiful." He unlocks the door, and pushes them inside, Steve gasps in surprise, then smiles in relief at Jane's obvious pleasure, admiring his loves as they draw pleasure from the other, until she pulls back, gasping. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over me," Steve's heart breaks at the tears in her eyes. She's fighting her attraction. Fighting what she feels. 

"Lust Jane. And want," It's Steve's turn to run a hand down her cheek. "We want you, Jane. Both of us."

"Both of you," her cheeks are red and her eyes are bright. Bucky did a good job in opening her up. 

"Both of us," Bucky agrees. "We want you with us. Just let us show you, beautiful."

"With you," Jane's moaning now, as Steve's mouth makes it's way up her throat, stopping to suck on the pulse point below her jaw. 

"Baby. Stop talking. Just feel."

Bucky's feeling freshly energized, and joins in with Steve attacking her neck, and moving his hands to her waist, loving the way her body curves perfectly into his hand. The brief kisses he shares with Steve in between kissing Jane, intensifying the moment. And suddenly, she's being lifted up, and carried to the couch, her legs wrapping perfectly around his boyfriend's waist. He watches him explore the area where her necklace meets her chest.

"She tastes so good, Buck. Fucking taste her. So fucking good."

Not one to skip out on a party, he joins them, and she cries out as he sucks on her neck this time. "God beautiful. The things you do to us. So happy you're finally here."

"Finally," Jane's gasp sends a shock-wave through his system, and he has to hold himself back. They told each other that they'd do this with her right, which meant, no sex right away. They wanted her comfortable with the fact that this could be a relationship. That the three of them could make it work, before they pulled that thread. 

"Finally. We've been waiting on ya for a while, baby," Steve finds a spot behind her ear that makes her cry out. 

"Shit Punk! Hit that again. She liked that." 

He does it again, and her cry is almost a sob as she begs for more. He nudges his boyfriend, and Steve recognizes his intent. They need to calm down before this turns into something that they would all regret. Urgent kisses become softer, and she can finally catch her breath, they help her sit up, still pressing kisses to her neck, giddy that she lets them have access. 

She watches their face, and licks her lips nervously as they watch her. "I don't know what to say. Why me? I thought you two were-"

"We are. We want you too," Steve caresses her arm gently. "We've been wanting ya' for a while. The girl of our dreams."

"This can only work if you understand what we're after, beautiful. You've be dating US. Both of us. You'd be a part of our relationship. Wouldn't just be us and you. It'd be us, as a whole. All or nothing. It'd be OUR relationship. All of ours. You, me, and Steve. We want this. We want all of us."

"You guys have thought this through."

"Like the Punk said. We've been waiting on ya' for a while."

 

The past month had been bliss for the trio as they explored their new relationship, and just as the men had thought, Jane fit right in. It took her some time getting use to it, having two boyfriends was a pretty big deal, but she was accepting of the newness, and new beginnings, and ready to explore. She was much like Steve in that way, reckless with abandon, an early riser, always on the go. At first Bucky felt outnumbered. Then she used that pretty little mouth of hers to tell the Punk off for being too over protective of her, and things felt in order again. She was the best of both of them, but beautiful. 

Their first date was ice cream, she had had a rough day at work, and the carefully planned evening at a restaurant that overlooked the Manhattan skyline turned into an ice cream date at Baskin Robbins, where the boys each ordered a large, and they took turns feeding her as she sat in the middle of them. Nothing felt more right than her as their middle, and it was only made more right by the time they spent with her. 

Their second date was at the tower, the boys snuck into her apartment and made her supper. Italian with a lot of wine. She'd gotten use to their breaking in, but they promised that they'd let her have a sign if they were actually there so not to scare the crap out of her. Their sign was a bouquet of daisies, she loves daisies, sitting on her coffee table with a box of chocolates, already half eaten, Steve. The man loved chocolate. It was his weakness. 

Their third date, wasn't much of a date as it was just a family dinner with Bruce and Pepper. The boys brought flowers for Pepper, and even did the dishes after so Jane could have time with her family. Pepper approved. Bruce still wasn't sure but was glad to see his little girl happy. 

 

Their fourth date was a week later, and she had to cancel. She'd been invited to speak at a convention after one of the speakers cancelled at the last minute. She didn't need the money. Winning a Nobel and working under Stark was enough, but it was something she enjoyed so they decided to suck it up, and send her off with smiles on their face. Oddly enough the relationship rules, as Jane called them, were put into play once she was gone, and oddly enough, she had nothing to do with what happened. The Avengers were called into play in Connecticut where Dr. Doom was letting his 'doombots,' take over a kids pizza parlor. The Fantastic Four called the Avengers in for back up, and Captain America made one of his traditional self-sacrificial plays to save the day...again. Bucky was use to the punk always putting others before his own life, but it was different now. They had each other, and Jane. And while she hadn't admitted it to either of them yet, she was falling in love with them, he could see it every time she looked into their eyes. 

Jane's rule was one her grandmother imparted to her before she passed, she wouldn't live to see Jane married, but wanted to impart this one piece of wisdom. "Never go to bed angry." A good rule, and even better for each of them. The affect that one fight could have on the whole relationship could be detrimental, and Jane brought it in just in case. Also, "If two were fighting, leave the third out of it. The third can't take sides, won't take sides."

Which is why when Bucky called Jane in Atlanta to get her support against their boyfriend, the result was a "Hell no," and "Work this the fuck out, James," and followed by, "Miss you both. See you in a week."

They worked it out, only after Steve brought up Jane. Jane was the ego bust for them both. If her name was mentioned it calmed both of them down. They both apologized and fell into an exhausted round of love making, which left them wishing Jane was there. Imagining their first time with the girl they both adored spurred them to call her, and tell her goodnight. 

"Love you baby, come home soon. We miss you."

"L- Miss you both too. I'll be back next week."

The men grinned after her little slip, and fell into a contented sleep. 

 

Bucky is the first to greet Jane when Friday announced that she had arrived home around midnight. He takes his key to her apartment the next morning while she is still sleeping and makes her her favorite breakfast, bacon and waffles. The girl has a serious sweet tooth, and Bucky puts his hatred of cooking aside to please their girl. Steve joins him thirty minutes later in waking her up after breakfast was ready. Both of them crawling gently into her bed, snuggling on either side of her. 

"Wake up, baby. We missed you."

Jane, normally clear eyed in the morning, groans. "Too early. Way too early."

"Come on beautiful, we missed those beautiful eyes. I made waffles," he grins when she sits up automatically. 

"Waffles?"

"He only makes them for you," Steve kisses her forehead, and helps her up. The shorts she wore, showing off her shapely legs. 

"She deserves them," It's Bucky's turn for a kiss, and he wraps his arms around her. She never complains about the heavy metal arm, and has admitted to feeling safe with it around her. "Missed you beautiful."

"I missed you both too."

 

Motorcycle lessons counted as their seventh date, only because, it was at Jane's request. Bucky wanted her no where near the machine, but even he couldn't resist when she bit her lip in a pout. Steve gave the lessons, his skills on a bike far surpassing his own. Jane was a quick study, and when she could handle the bike on her own, he kicked Steve in his wandering hands off the bike, and replaced them with her own. The vibrations of the motorcycle and the feeling of her toned abdomen beneath his hands doing more to him than he would care to admit. When Steve parked beside them in the garage, Bucky wanted to kick and his knowing grin in the face. 

Motorcycle lessons turned out to be a good thing for all three of them. 

 

Jane met up with Darcy on a cool September morning in the penthouse. The new Mrs. Stark hadn't been feeling well, and Jane being the amazing friend that she is brought her her morning coffee. When asked about her relationships, Jane always blushes. Her relationship was kind of sacred to her, unlike her relationship with Thor. Being there was two men, and three hearts that were involved, she didn't want to break their trust in that. She didn't want outside forces to interfere just yet. 

"I think I love them Darce, and that scares the hell out of me."

 

"Why?"

"Because if it all goes south, that's twice the heartbreak."

 

Jane brought her fears to the boys a couple weeks later when her frustrations hit a new high point. She'd never waited this long for sex, and the steamy making out sessions just weren't working for her anymore, the both men were skilled in that department. She knew they hadn't quit their sexual relationship, and they had admitted that they wanted to wait for her to be ready to start anything between them and her. 

Number one, birth control wasn't an issue, she was on the pill, which was a relief to her, because they didn't need any super babies running around the tower just yet. And number two, she just hadn't been ready. Sex with one guy was a big deal, sex with two men, two very big men, put a new definition to the phrase the bigger the better. She wasn't sure how it would work, but she told them that when the time came, she'd talk to them about it, and let them lead. 

So that's what she was doing right now. 

"I... I think I want more. Like, I need more."

"More what?" Steve, sometimes wasn't as bright as Bucky, and her point was proven when Bucky elbowed him in the side and mouthed, "Be cool," to his boyfriend. 

"More, more."

"You know we told you we wanted it too. Whenever you're ready we'll do it," Bucky moves by her and tilts up her chin. "Don't make the decision by what we want. Focus on what your heart is telling you. We can wait. We just want you to be happy. And safe. And not to regret it, because I know we won't. And wouldn't that make us look like a couple of jackasses."

Jane giggles and the men sigh in relief. "I'm ready. It's been four months, I never wait that long. I think I was ready months ago. I was just scared," she takes Steve's hand when he moves by her. That was the dynamic of the trio. When she needed comfort, Steve was there, when she needed a caregiver, that was Bucky. 

"Why were you scared, baby? Do we scare you?"

"No. I was scared because, I think I fell for you both too quickly. Last time that didn't work out for me so well."

"You know we're not him. I promise we're not," Bucky pushes a piece of dark hair from her face and kisses her cheek. "We love you.It's why we've fought so hard for you."

"I know you both have, I appreciate it. But I am ready. Whenever you are. I just-. I just don't know how to do this."

Steve smiles and lifts her up, and motions to Bucky to follow him into the bedroom. "We'll show you. We'll take it nice and easy for ya' baby girl."

Jane was nervous, watching the two men take off their clothes then turn to stare at her, obvious hunger in their eyes as they approached her slowly. "Gotta help her outta these clothes, Punk. Though I do love these shorts. Their hidin' what we need." She licks her lips and bites back a nervous laugh, when all the sudden, she's being lifted into the air (Steve), and the shorts are off, leaving her in her shirt and thong. Jane didn't realize it before, but there were benefits to having two very strong, able bodied men, in the bedroom with her. Number one, the different positions she was creating in her mind now would make the kinkiest of people blush. 

She feels Bucky run a finger along the lace at her hip, and groans when a caressing finger moves inside. "She's perfect, Punk. Every thing we imagined."

"You imagined this?"

"We've imagined a lot of things, beautiful. Punk, keep her occupied while I work her down here."

She's about to ask what, when she feels a metal finger against her clit, and she hisses, and she turned around in Steve's arms, who's mouth is playing with her neck, and ya, probably she'll have a bruise in the morning. And suddenly their in a chair, her back to Steve's chest, as Bucky grabs one of Steve's long fingers and pushes it inside her. "Open her up for me, Punk. Get her nice and wet. 

Steve's got great hands, artistic hands, and all Jane can do is whimper. She sees Bucky stare at her, hungrily, and it's clear he's going to take her first. She catches sight of his cock, and she reaches for him, squeezing a little at the base, when he groans she starts stroking him gently. Watching Bucky as Steve's hands pleasured her was more than she could take, and she found her first orgasm quickly. 

"Jesus, Punk. She needed that. She's leaking all over the place. Good girl, beautiful. Let's see what else we can get you to do."

She feels Steve stand, still holding her in his arms, and Bucky takes their place. Steve kisses her gently, whispering words of love to her. "Gonna take him first, than I get ya' baby." He lowers her down, "Hold it up for her, Jerk. She's only along for the ride tonight. This is about her." She whimpers when Steve literally sits her on Bucky's cock. "Easy, Buck. Let her adjust. Fuck you have no idea how good that looks. So sexy, the both of ya."

And she's gone. Bucky's slamming up into her, Steve's behind her making sure she doesn't fall backwards, and all Jane can do is hang on, cry a little, cuss a little, scream a lot. Bucky possessed her, told her how good it felt to finally be inside of her. "So good, beautiful. Hot,tight, wet, so fucking hot!" 

She cums, and she's lost. Tears sting her throat as Bucky stands up with her in his arms, still connected as he spurts inside of her. "Gonna take her on the bed, Punk? She's nice and open now. Ready for ya."

"Lay her down. I'll take it slow with her tonight. Don't want her too sore tomorrow."

"How caring of you," Jane's level of sarcasm is dialed up tonight, and the men chuckle, when Bucky lays her down, and attaches his mouth to her sex, drinking in all that he gave her. 

"Tastes like us, beautiful. So fucking good. Come on, Punk. She's ready."

Soon, Steve is up, and over her, and filling her so nice that she wants to cry all over again. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he lets out a groan of approval. Bucky is beside them stealing kisses from her, than kisses from Steve. So this is how it would work. And she figures there'd be a time when she'd be in Bucky's position, and that was ok with her. She'd come to love these men so much, who'd fought to have her so hard. 

Steve circles his hips into her, hitting that spot inside of her, that sends her into a dizzying spiral, and she's gone, and Bucky's encouraging him to keep going, encouraging her to keep taking it. To give them another one. "Good girl. Gonna take him some more, he's not near finished." She cums about three more times when she feels him release inside of her. The hot liquid filling her, as she siphons every last drop. Her body arching off the bed and shaking as he finishes inside of her. 

"I love you, baby. Love you both."

Bucky mumbles his agreement and falls on the other side of her, spent. 

She curls up between them and whispers what they already know. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. This chapter is a summary chapter. Events that are happening now will happen in upcoming chapters.


	3. Figuring it Out

Steve woke up disoriented, soft skin beneath his hands, as he caresses a slow trail up his girl's body, as she sleeps, a leg hooked over his boy's thighs told him that Bucky made some more time with their girl during the night. _Jerk_. He leans up on one elbow and watches them sleep, Bucky's head between her breasts, dead to the world, his expression lighter than it ever had been. _Finally._ Jane had both arms up and under her chin, pressed against his body as she slept. She didn't move much during the night, other than, Steve guessed, the session Bucky must have woken her up for. He was torn. He wanted to wake her, to tell her how beautiful they were. To reassure her, he knew she'd need it today. It had been an intense night, and Steve and Bucky had prepared for this morning, more than they had the night before. 

 

He runs a hand down her face again, and leans in to kiss her wake softly. "Baby. Wake up. Come for a run with me. I love it when we run." He smiles as she groans, and rolls over, staring at him through bleary eyes. _Beautiful._ He holds out a hand to her, and she takes it and lets her pull her out of the bed. Bucky sighs and rolls over, his face burrowing further into her pillow, Steve laughs quietly. "Gone to the world. You did him in, baby girl."

 

"I think the feelings mutual," she raises an eyebrow and stretches, Steve stares at her breasts, raising slightly at the movement, and swallows hard. "I don't have clothes here.

 

"We'll stop at your place and get you an overnight bag," at her questioning look. "You think me or Buck is going to let you out of our bed for the next few days. Hell no. Don't look at me like that. Don't pout. You know you love what we give you."

 

She sighs in feigned exasperation, and finds her clothes and leads him to her place. Changing quickly, and pushing more than a few wandering hands away from her body, she packs a bag and they carry it back to the boys place before they head out of the tower on their run.

 

 

Honestly, he's amazed she can keep up with him. He calls it fate. She calls it a set of very good lungs. They run around Central Park, and enjoy the sunrise before making their way into the tower again. The occupants still asleep from the looks of it. When they finally reach the apartment, Steve pushes her through the door and lifts her against the wall, kissing her desperately. "Bucky got you last night. Didn't even wake me for the fun. Not fair. Not fucking fair, baby girl." He carries her into the bedroom, and lays her on the bed, stripping her out of her clothes, before taking his off and laying over her. She opens her legs and he lays between them, kissing her passionately, Bucky still sound asleep next to them.

 

"God Jane," he checks her to make sure she's ready, _she is_ , then slams inside, enjoying her scream his name as he takes her hard. _That_ woke Bucky up.

 

"Couldn't wait for me, could'ya? Had to get the girl for yourself."

 

"You snooze, you loose," Steve shoots back, before turning back to Jane, who's trying not to laugh at the two. "We've already been for a run. This is our cool down."

 

"Fucking Punk," he runs a finger over her breast, and she cries out. "Shit cry is magical." He turns his attention to his own hardening cock. At this moment, Jane had never seen the men take each other. The focus last night and this morning with Bucky, to integrate her to getting use to having two men love her body. She had asked, she'd been interested to see. Steve and James both just told her she would when the time was right. Bucky figured now was the right time. "Hold still, Punk. Gonna give the beautiful girl, what she wants."

 

They both watch her eyes widen, and she squeaks a little. Steve chuckles, "Adorable, baby," and pulls back, enjoying her groan. "Don't worry. You'll get it again soon enough. Let us work this out." He leans back onto his arms, careful to take his weight off of her slight frame, as Bucky works his magic behind him.

 

"Take care of the girl, Steve."

 

"I will as soon as you figure out what the fuck you're doing." Jane watches with rap fascination, tilting her head to the side, watching Bucky use his hands on Steve, before placing his cock to him, and pushing inside. She watches Steve's face when he's in all the way, and leans up to kiss him.

 

"Does it hurt?"

 

"No baby, girl."

 

"Oh."

 

"Don't worry, baby," he pushes into her again, as Bucky pushes into him, and she groans. The weight of both men being absorbed through her body, intensifying the moment for her.

 

"Oh god." She holds onto Steve's strong arms as he murmurs words of encouragement to her. Telling her she was doing great. How good she felt. How much he wanted her. How much they wanted her. And damn if that didn't turn her on even more. She opens her legs wider, and Bucky moans in appreciation, sliding a hand along the inside of her thigh as he took Steve.

 

"You look good like this, beautiful. Keep ya this way forever." His voice is deep, husky, mirroring her own as she calls out his name, pleading for him to push Steve harder. "Let's give our girl what she wants, Steve."

 

And Jane is lost. The world is white as the two men coax the most intense orgasm out of her in her life. Each in a very different way.

 

 

 

 

Jane had never felt so loved then she did that day. Her feet never touched the floor. And while typically, the coddling would irritate her, Steve's hopeful blue eyes, and Bucky's seductive smoky grey eyes were the death of her. She watches them move, like she always does, as they work their way around the apartment. Smaller than her own, maybe only smaller because their were two people living in it rather than one. They catch her staring more than once, and she's rewarded with a kiss each time.

 

Earlier this morning had been an eye opener, while she had been concerned mostly about how this would work, three isn't exactly an even number. The men showed her. Coaxed her through to an eye opening round of pleasure she never felt possible. She loved them. They loved her back. It worked for her. It didn't stop the insecurities though when they asked if she wanted to join them for a shower. These two wonderful men had been to hell and back. They deserved so much more than her.

 

They let her know. _They needed her._

 

Steve elbows Bucky quietly and nods to Jane who's gone silent. "She's thinkin' again." They needed her. She was their light, their fresh air, and they'd both discovered early on that when she started thinking, she'd start analyzing every single detail, and every single thing, and how she didn't fit into it. It was never good. 

 

The men make their way to her, sitting on either side of her, and it's Steve who tilts her chin up to look at him. "Stop."

 

"What?"

 

"Stop doing this. Stop thinking you don't fit into this. Stop worrying about it. Stop analyzing. We love you. We love each other. That's what this is about. Love. Not any of that crap that's got you quiet again. We had a good night, yes?" At her nod, he continues. "Let's focus on that. Because we adore you, Jane. And the last thing we want is for you to feel this way."  Earlier on when they had started to date, Steve started to assume the more paternal role, the caregiver who was there for Jane or Bucky whenever they were down. While Bucky was more of entertainment one, and Jane was always there for advice. The three of them made one messed up, confusing group, but it worked for each of them.

 

"I just don't know if this-"

 

Bucky cuts in this time. "Trust us, beautiful. We're so much happier with you honey. You fit. I think you fit very well if last night and this morning was any indication. " Her giggle cuts through the tension, and both men hold in a sigh of relief.

 

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't see how you guys want me like that."

 

"Wanting a beautiful dame to love us? Is that so hard to see?"

 

"Not beautiful," she mumbles.

 

"So damn beautiful, we can't see straight," Steve mumbles as he leans in for a kiss.

 

"Don't hog her, Punk. Save some for me."

 

 

 

 

Bruce watches the two men carry his daughter down the hall to his apartment. Family dinner was a requirement now that apparently he had to watch out for two men who had his daughter's heart. His way of letting the men know that he was very much her father, he was very much protective of said daughter, and he was very much watching their every step with her. So Bucky giving his girl a piggy back ride, while Steve watched on, a fond smile on his face, earned both of the points in his book. And for the first time since they got his permission to ask her out, they looked like boys, not men. And Jane would always be his little girl.

 

Tonight Pepper would be with them, and Betty, who had kind of taken a pseudo-mother role in Jane's life. Along with Darcy and Tony. It would be awkward enough with Tony and Pepper tonight, he didn't need it weirder with the two men in a relationship with his daughter, so he was happy they were all in good spirits.

 

Steve nods when he sees him. "Sir." Steve was his leader on the battle field. _Sir_ was a reminder off the battlefield, that the roles were reversed. Jane climbs off of Bucky's back and throws herself at him. She'd always been her father's girl, and he was still glad she was. He wrapped her in a hug, before straightening.

 

"I'm glad you're here. All of you. It's bound to get awkward tonight. Tony and Pepper in the same room. If you see fireworks, or smell smoke. Get Jane, and get out. She'll want to defend Darcy, but Darcy's a grown woman. She can defend herself."

 

The two men nod seriously, and take their places at her side. Steve at her right, his hand at her back, Bucky at her left, his hand over Steve's, as Bruce leads them into the dining room.

 

"I claim pulling our girl's chair out," Bucky mutters, while Jane raises an eyebrow.

 

"Such a jerk. I wanted to do that. My reputation will be ruined!"

 

"Tough break, Cap." Bucky grins as he holds her chair out for he, to which she rolls her eyes, and takes her seat, before he sits next to her. Steve anchors her other side, by Bruce at the head, and nods at the older man. They'd figure it out. Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

"OUCH. Son of a bitch!"

"Sorry! Oh god. I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were you! God. I'm sorry!"

Steve rolls over clenching his right shoulder, and hisses through the pain. "Who the hell gave you a gun?!

Bucky steps through the door way a slight smirk on his face, as he crosses his arms across his chest. "What'ch gonna do about it Punk? Our girl needs to learn how to defend herself. And who better to teach her than myself?" He shoots her a wink, and her legs turn to jello. Damn him.

"I don't want her having a gun!"

"Why not?!"

Steve motions to his shoulder. "That's why! She can learn self defense some other way. She doesn't need to be involved in this! I'd prefer it if she never had to be around this at all!"

"Newsflash, Punk. Her boyfriends are Captain America, and The Winter Soldier. If that's not a target on her back, then I don't know what is," he turns to her and helps her up. "Ok, now Jane. You did the right thing. Punk will be alright. Now next time, come off the trigger a little faster."

 

Later that night, Jane is massaging Steve's shoulder as Bucky takes a shower, after declining his offer for her to join him, twice, she wanted to make sure Steve was ok, having shot him and all. "I'm sorry for this, Steve. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright baby. No harm done. Although, if you're really sorry, I could really go for another round of what happened this morning." He waggles his eyebrows and she grins at him. 

"When can't you? And you and Bucky had after lunch session today, in MY lab."

"You could have joined us."

"No. I had to make sure that work got done for my dad!"

"I could have taken' care a' ya baby. Would'a been real nice."

"You're insatiable."

He pulls her down on top of him, his hands lifting her skirt as she straddles him, as he sits on the floor, leaning against the couch. His legs coming up to support her. "Gimmekiss, baby."

"I think the pain medications is starting to affect you."

"S'not. I'm Captain 'Merica."

Jane giggles, and lifts off his laugh. "Even Captain America needs to recuperate after he's been shot. Come on. Up!"

"Not until ya kiss me, doll."

"I'll get James in here."

"Jerk can't do shit." 

"Bed. Now." 

 

Jane was use to being in the middle of two very insatiable guys. Well she wasn't. But she was working on that. Most often than not, one would wake in the middle of the night and coerce her into giving them relief while the other slept. They could sleep like rocks. They could also wake up at the drop of a feather. She supposes different noises had different meanings to the two soldiers she's come to love. Either way, they both get up when she does, if she does at a time that it doesn't make sense to them. Which is why they're standing outside her door, wearing identical masks of guilt after they followed her and broke into her apartment. 

Again. 

 

"Why'd you leave, doll?"

"Are you serious? You followed me?" Steve is adorable when he puts both hands in his pockets and shuffles his feet, and she can't even be mad at him. She really hates that. She's been plenty mad at Bucky. It was just so easy. But something in the way the blonde one was almost, shy with her. "Don't do that! I can't think when you do that."

"Join he club, beautiful. Why'd you leave our bed? We were warm." 

"Woman issues." If it was possible, Steve was even more adorable when his cheeks took on the red tint after she said that. 

"We can help."

"James. We are not having sex while I'm dealing with my woman issues! That's not right!"

"Why not?"

"Because! That's gross." Steve lets out a whine, and she can't help but laugh. "You guys can sleep here tonight. If you really need to." And suddenly, she's lifted(Rogers) and carried into her room. And she's in the damn middle again. She realizes this might be their way of protecting her, so she lets it slide. But she'll be damned if they wake up and try to coerce her into some middle of the night, clandestine naked party for the next seven days. "Just so you know. Anything below the waist is off limits."

"Aww doll, don't be like that."

"I don't like you when you're like this, Rogers! Knock it off or I'll get my dad."

Jane sleeps for a full eight hours, something she hasn't done since, well since she started playing naked house with her two favorite guys. 

 

Darcy Stark can be the loudest, most irritating person in the mornings, especially when, number one, it's been eight days since he's been with his girl. Number two, his asshole of a boyfriend utilized their morning run to get his. And finally number three, now that he was utilizing her after shower time to get his in, his girlfriend's best friend was in their apartment telling her to get dressed. This was why he was best friends with his boyfriend. it was easier when he needed sexy time. No such luck with his girlfriend. 

"Tell her to go away. You're busy," Bucky moans into her neck as he tries to concentrate at the task at hand. Finding an orgasm for the both of them, before the very loud woman broke her way in through all the security protocols, and into their apartment. 

Jane laughs breathless. "I would, but you're kind of, in the way."

"And I'll stay in the way until I get what I came for. Punk already got his. I need Jane-time too." His pout is almost as adorable as Steve being shy, so she shoots off a text to Darcy, -Busy. Come back in 45.- and shows it to him. "You're on the clock. Go."

The knocking stops, and he gets to work. "Thank fuck!"

She would've found a witty reply, except that he hit that spot, and she was gone. 

 

An hour in a half later, Steve lets an irate Darcy into their apartment, and finds his two loves asleep in bed together. He can't help but laugh at the colorful language coming from her mouth as he looks on, her tirade not affecting the tired lovers as the sleep in post-coital bliss. He lets her out with a promise that Jane will call as soon as she wakes up, then strips off his clothes, and climbs in beside his girl, pulling both of them into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard the song yet, Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot is an amazing song, and definitely the perfect song for this story.


End file.
